staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Lutego 2015
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Świat się kręci - /278/ - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:25 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:50 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3029; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Klan - odc. 2694 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 108 (seria VIII odc. 13) - Obrączka - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 72 (seria II, odc. 24) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 72); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Przepis dnia - /140/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Tajemnice ptaków cz. 3. Życie na krawedzi (The Secret Life of Birds. Dawn Chorus. Living on the Edge); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 24, Szlachetna krew cz. 1 (Highway to Heaven, ep. 24, Thoroughbreds, part 1); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Chcę Żyć 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Żmigrodzka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na ryby do Gdańska - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 73 (seria II, odc. 25) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 73); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3030; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2695 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /279/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /141/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Rozsądne inwestycje odc. 56 (seria III, odc. 16) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Świat bez końca - odc. 1/4 (World Without End, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777 92'; serial kraj prod.Kanada, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Michael Caton-Jones; wyk.:Ben Chaplin, Charlotte Riley, Nora von Waldstätten, Oliver Jackson-Cohen, Rupert Evans, Tom Weston-Jones, Cynthia Nixon, Tom Cullen, Blake Ritson, Sally Bankes; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Istota (Splice) 103'; thriller kraj prod.USA, Francja, Kanada (2009); reż.:Vincenzo Natali; wyk.:Adrien Brody, Sarah Polley, Brandon McGibbon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Cudze szczęście - txt. str. 777 88'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Mirosław Bork; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Susanne Luning, Maciej Robakiewicz, Oliver Stritzel, Jan Machulski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Zerwany 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Jacek Filipiak; wyk.:Krzysztof Ciupa, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Andrzej Hudziak; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:35 Notacje - Tomasz Stańko. Jazz mojego życia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 24, Szlachetna krew cz. 1 (Highway to Heaven, ep. 24, Thoroughbreds, part 1); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 724; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 W obliczu globalizacji; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 725; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1237 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 469 - Zniknięcie Agaty; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011 (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mexico - miasto z przeszłością - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Baron24 - odc. 25 "Szansa" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Szkoła życia - odc. 23 "Niespodzianka"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 22 Wakacje - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1117 - txt. str. 777 JM; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski - odc. 207; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/83; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1237 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1238 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1118 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 851; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Świat bez fikcji - Scena zbrodni (The act of killing) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Dania, Norwegia (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 10; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Baron24 - odc. 19 "Hot - dog"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Scena zbrodni (The act of killing) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Dania, Norwegia (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Białystok 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 10.02 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 06:55 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Wnuczka Wieszcza; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 10.02-Racjonalność/pakiet 56/; STEREO 07:30 Obiektyw poranny - Obiektyw 07:43 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Spełnieni - odc. 40 Stowarzyszenie "Granie bez granic"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:57 Warto tam być 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 10.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Bar Atlantic - odc. 6/13 - Dla dobra nauki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 532; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Przechodzień codzienny - 10.02-Racjonalność/pakiet 56/; STEREO 10:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 Pogoda - 10.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 65; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 W rajskim ogrodzie - Pampasy argentyńskie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 5/ II - pomorski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Zapiski Łazęgi - Trzcinowe żniwa; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Nieparzyści - Co dalej?; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Przechodzień codzienny - 10.02-Racjonalność/pakiet 56/; STEREO 14:00 Pamięć Polski. I edycja Polskiej Listy Krajowej Programu UNESCO Pamięć Świata - Akta Organizacji Narodowej Powstania Styczniowego odc. 10; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Sprawa Pułkownika Kuklińskiego 47'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jolanta Kessler; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Jeśli Bóg wybaczy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Polska samorządna - odc. 62; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Przechodzień codzienny - 10.02-Racjonalność/pakiet 56/; STEREO 17:31 Obiektyw Flesz 17:36 Prognoza pogody 17:38 Warto tam być 17:41 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 69; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Księga obyczaju - odc. 36 Walentynki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Powiemy o tradycji o Walentynek, która od dwudziestu lat rozwija się w Polsce. 18:16 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 17 Starość; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Przegląd Suwalsko - Mazurski; magazyn 18:30 Obiektyw Główny 18:54 Prognoza pogody 18:57 Rozmowa dnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:08 Jedz na zdrowie - odc. 11 - jaja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:26 U źródeł wiary; program religijny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:56 Na Zdrowie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:23 Bez kantów; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Rozmowa dnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 10.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 10.02 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:02 Obiektyw Wieczorny 22:19 Prognoza pogody 22:21 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 13 Wolność; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Pamięć Polski. I edycja Polskiej Listy Krajowej Programu UNESCO Pamięć Świata - Dokument lokacyjny miasta Krakowa odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:26 Warto tam być 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Sprawa Pułkownika Kuklińskiego; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 Rzeź Wołyńska - przeszłość i pojednanie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Bar Atlantic - odc. 6/13 - Dla dobra nauki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 10.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 10.02 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Sprawa Pułkownika Kuklińskiego; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 A jeśli nie wróci do domu...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Polska samorządna - odc. 62; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Paragon - odc. 10 Porada 1 Rękojmia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 8:00 Pielęgniarki (92) - serial paradokumentalny 9:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (91) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (92) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (92) - serial paradokumentalny 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (395) - serial paradokumentalny 12:00 Pielęgniarki (93) - serial paradokumentalny 13:00 Trudne sprawy (197) - serial paradokumentalny 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (2034) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (93) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda - program informacyjny 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (144) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (375) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (2035) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (440) - serial komediowy 20:05 W pogoni za zemstą - film sensacyjny, USA 2010 22:05 Na linii ognia - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1993 0:55 Człowiek sukcesu - komediodramat, USA 2009 2:55 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:50 Uwaga! (4130) 06:10 Mango - Telezakupy 07:15 Detektywi (677) 07:50 Doradca smaku (13/60) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej 13 (2014) 11:25 Szkoła (64) 12:25 Szpital (292) 13:25 Ugotowani 8 (1) 14:00 Ukryta prawda (413) 15:00 Szkoła (65) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku (2402) 17:00 Ukryta prawda (414) 18:00 Szpital (293) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (4131) 20:10 Doradca smaku (14/60) 20:15 Na Wspólnej 13 (2015) 20:50 Ugotowani 8 (2) 21:30 Godzina zemsty - film sensacyjny, USA, 1999 23:30 Kuba Wojewódzki 8 (18) 00:35 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles (3/24) 01:35 Kamuflaż II (3/16) 02:35 Uwaga! (4131) 02:55 Sekrety Magii 04:15 Rozmowy w toku (2402) TV Polonia 06:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (251); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Sroka złodziejka (Sroka złodziejka); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Jak zostać młynarzem (Jak zostać młynarzem); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Racja stanu - (4); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 25; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1178 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 7* "Nadajnik i morfina" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Łowy na drobną zwierzynę 21'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Stefan Norblin 53'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Robert Ćwikliński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Małe ojczyzny - Lwów pod Warszawą; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 25; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (667) Płonka - Blog; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Narodziny wojny /2/ - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 12; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1178 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 15/39 - Spółka z jaskółką; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 105 (seria VIII odc. 10) - Artykuł - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /15/ - "Jeszcze się tam żagiel bieli" - Alicja Majewska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (668) Ekwador - Intoamericas; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Muzyka Młodej Generacji - Exodus; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 25; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Narodziny wojny /2/; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 15/39 - Spółka z jaskółką; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 105 (seria VIII odc. 10) - Artykuł - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (668) Ekwador - Intoamericas; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1178; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Muzyka Młodej Generacji - Exodus; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /15/ - "Jeszcze się tam żagiel bieli" - Alicja Majewska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia